1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device in which a central axis of a light guide plate (LGP) and that of one or more light sources are matched with each other to maximize efficiency of the light sources, and which has an ultra-slim structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
As modern society becomes more dependent on sophisticated information and communication technology, the market needs for larger and thinner display devices are growing. In particular, since conventional cathode ray tubes (CRTs) have failed to fully satisfy these market needs, the demand for flat panel displays (FPDs), such as plasma display panels (PDPs), plasma address liquid crystal display panels (PALCs), liquid crystal displays (LCDs), and organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs), is exploding.
Being low in power consumption, light, and compact, FPDs are widely applied in computer, electronics, and information and technology (IT) industries. These display devices each include a liquid crystal panel assembly having a liquid crystal panel which displays image information, a backlight assembly having one or more lamps which emit light and a light guide plate (LGP) which guides light emitted from the lamps toward the liquid crystal panel, and a housing accommodating the liquid crystal panel assembly and the backlight assembly therein.
Research is actively being conducted to reduce the overall thickness and weight of a display device by reducing sizes of frames and housings which form the exterior of the display device. Meanwhile, efforts are also being made to reduce the overall thickness of a display device by reducing the thickness of an LGP housed in a housing of the display device.
As the thickness of LGPs is reduced almost to that of optical sheets, the arrangement of an LGP and light sources is becoming important. In particular, since the arrangement of an LGP and light sources can directly affect light efficiency, the optimal arrangement of the LGP and the light sources is emerging as an important issue.
Accordingly, there is a need for a structure which can reduce the number of parts required and make a display device slimmer by integrating a driving circuit board, which drives a display panel, and a circuit board on which light sources are mounted, into a single circuit board.